Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to an image sensor including an organic photoelectric conversion layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
An image sensor may convert an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS). The CIS may include a plurality of pixels arranged two-dimensionally. Each of, or at least one of, the pixels may include a photodiode. The photodiode may be configured to convert incident light into an electrical signal.